


Standing on Ceremony

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-01
Updated: 2009-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knew exactly where to find Severus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing on Ceremony

**Title:** Standing on Ceremony  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Warnings:** Mild angst.  
 **Summary:** Harry knew exactly where to find Severus.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/severus_sighs/profile)[**severus_sighs**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/severus_sighs/) 's prompt #1: Anniversaries.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Standing on Ceremony

~

Harry knew exactly where he’d find Severus. Pausing at the top of the Astronomy Tower’s stairs, Harry spotted Severus’ silhouette against the evening sky.

“There’s wasn’t even a chance to say goodbye,” Severus whispered as Harry approached.

Harry slid an arm around Severus’ waist before pulling him into a slow, sensual, healing kiss. “I know.”

Severus sighed. “It was...necessary, but I regret that _I_ had to do it.”

“I know.” Harry pressed a tender kiss to Severus’ throat. “He knows, too.”

“I’m being maudlin.”

“A bit.” Harry smiled. “You’re excused, though. Now come, time to attend Albus’ anniversary ceremony.”

~


End file.
